


Till the End of Time

by FullmetalKarneval13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flashback, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Viktor with a K, about viktor's hair, first time fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9869036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalKarneval13/pseuds/FullmetalKarneval13
Summary: On they're honeymoon in Barcelona, Yuuri finds out why Viktor cut his hair. Also a lot of fluffiness, and cuteness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm huge fan of Yuri on Ice, and have read so many fics, I have decided to write a little something for the fandom. Now this is my first fic and I'm a little nervous about my writing. You know what they say, your own worst critic.  
> But I just had to write this out, as the idea was nagging at me.  
> Probably the shortest story I've written, but I'm happy with what I came up with. So I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Happy reading!!
> 
> More notes at the end, but not much.

  Stars were bright in the sky above Barcelona, where Yuuri and Viktor decided to spend their honeymoon. Two weeks had passed, and a week was left before they returned to St. Petersburg, to start training back up.  
But right now training was the last thing on their minds as they lay tangled together, the blankets twisted around them. Viktor had his head laying over Yuuri's heart listening to the soft beat, as fingers gently ran through his silver hair.  
  "Vitya, I have a question," Yuuri whispered, sounding unsure of himself.  
Viktor squeezed Yuuri's middle, before looking up. Yuuri was blushing slightly, eyes looking anywhere but Viktor's.  
  "Sure love, ask away," Viktor gave Yuuri his softest smile, the smile he only ever gave Yuuri.  
  "I've wanted to ask this for awhile, but I guess I never knew how to approach the subject.... Why did you cut your hair?" Yuuri tapped his fingers against Viktor's skin nervously.  
  Viktor sat up, leaning against the headboard, pulling Yuuri to his side, twining their fingers together, the gold bands clinking softly in the quiet.  
  "Let me tell you a small story, dorogoy,"

:::::::::::::::  
Five years ago

 

  Viktor stood half drunk in front of his bathroom mirror. He glared at his reflection. Something felt off, but he couldn't understand what it was. He had won gold his last competition. He was happy, but right now it felt so pointless.  
  He loved skating, it was apart of him, something that made him his happiest. But right now looking at himself, he couldn't find that happiness, nope, he felt..... slighty empty. Like his heart had turned cold, his insides numbing a bit.  
  He pulled a lock of his long hair in front of his face, looking at it like it held the deepest of answers to his questions. When none could be found, he tossed the hair away angrily. He sloppily looked in his drawers till he found what he was looking for.  
  Pulling his hair out of the tight ponytail he had it in, he gathered the now loose hair in his hand, he paused for a split second, before slicing the scissors across his hair. He watched dazed for a moment as the hair fell to the floor, before gathering more hair snipping it off. He kept cutting watching as it kept getting shorter and shorter. He slowed when he got to above his shoulders.  
  He took a breath, suddenly feeling a little sober, he started to cut more carefully, trying to make it as even as he could.  
He set down the scissors, raking his fingers through the shortened hair. He definitely would need to go to a hairdresser to clean it up more, but.... he felt a little lighter. His mood improved slightly thinking that this would surprise people.  
  "More like shock them," He said to Makkachin who stood by the bathroom door, when he felt Viktor's distress.  
The next day he arrived late for practice, stopping by a hair salon before arriving. The ladies at the salon had recognized him, and had all been shocked when he asked them if they could even out his hair. Now walking into practice, his hair was short, except for some fringe falling over his left eye.  
His fellow skaters all stopped what they were doing, looking in shock as Viktor laced up his skates. He liked the shocked expression, loved to surprise. And that's what he aimed for, even though he had cut his hair out of anger and being drunk.  
He just hoped that this surprise would last long enough, before he could come up with the next surprise. Not knowing that he was spiraling down into being lost, depressed. He ignored the feelings, getting on the ice to practice the new routine he had come up with.

::::::::::::::::::

  "I didn't know that I was just giving myself a reprieve, I was starting to feel down. How much longer could I keep the fans surprised, until a few years later I saw a certain video that inspired me. I just didn't know I would meet the love of my life. I'm very happy I rushed to Japan," Viktor ran his fingers softly across Yuuri's cheek, while kissing the hand that was entwined with his.  
  "I'm happy you saw something in me for you to rush to Japan. I know I've said it a lot already, but thank you Viktor for believing in me, and becoming my coach. Also thank you for loving me," Yuuri kissed Viktor running his hands through the soft grey hair.  
  "I should be thanking you, but if we keep thanking each other, we'll be wasting time. Come here love," Viktor playfully pulling Yuuri into his arms and carrying him to the bathroom.  
  "Vitya what are you doing?" Yuuri laughed, holding tightly to Viktor. Just because Viktor was an athlete and stronger, didn't mean Yuuri wasn't scared of accidentally being dropped.  
  "What do you mean, what am I doing? I'm going to take a bath with my new husband. I hear he likes cuddling in the bath," Viktor winked.  
  "I think I've heard that somewhere too," Yuuri lightly kissed Viktor's neck, melting into Viktor's embrace.  
  Viktor knew he'd been blessed the moment he set eyes on Yuuri, the first time they danced, spoke, and held each other in their arms. Now he'd make sure to show him everyday just how much he inspired the Russian till the end of time.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my little fanfic of Yuuri and Viktor, just love the two so much. But Viktor holds a special little place in my heart. Please leave a comment on what you think, I like hearing opinions, and I'd love to know if I should try writing more. Thank you for taking the time to read.  
> See you next level!!


End file.
